Bring me back to life
by keybladechosen4
Summary: Got the idea to write this cause of the song. When mankind are reduced to a only a few & the duel spirits can attack at anytime, humans did a forbidden taboo. Now the world is at war, it's survival resides an Jaden & her friends to defeat the true darkness. But with a power that can destroy & activate at any time Can her 'Family' keep her & the others safe. Fem Jaden.
1. Prologue

**Yo I'm back with a new story, Well this is the first one i wrote. I'll probably work on this one more than the other one but I'll still work on it. I don't own Yugioh GX or the characters...sigh...This is a gender-bender story with a female Jaden. Enjoy.**

 **Bring Me Back to Life**

Prologue

The war lasted three centuries. Humans versus Duel spirits, they were at a stale mate. The Duel Spirits had a lot of power & resources to last a life time. The humans only had a few major shelters as the last line of defense, but even the shelters were only going to last a few more years. After a while, the humans found a way to put Duel Spirits inside themselves, so they started to capture them. The result did work since they were now fighting on even terms with the Duel spirits, but the humans became obsessed with power that they began to kill each other. Only the kids & a few adults that weren't affected were left.

"Nii-san...I'm scared" a small boy with light blue hair & a pair of small glasses on his face. He was three years old. He was wearing a long sleeve white t-shirt, that you would have sworn was a dress on his small body, with a pair of long white pants with no shoes. He was holding the back of the t-shirt on the older boy with sort black hair that went just past his neck, he wore the same thing minus the glasses. He was five years old.

"Don't worry Syrus, I'll get everybody out of here." the older boy said as he turned to Syrus with a reassuring smile, that helped Syrus stop shaking.

"Yeah. Thanks Zane." Syrus said with a warm smile. Then the two boys began to run down the white halls. When they got to an area that was open, Zane would check to make sure the coast was clear. They ran for what felt like a while when they finally got to the nurses office. It was obvious that some thing tried to get in, since the door & walls had damage to them. Zane knocked on the door & heard a lot of movement inside.

"Who...Who is it?" a young voice said.

"It's me, I have Syrus too." Zane said. Right on cue, the door opened revealing a boy with long dark brown hair. He was wearing the same thing as Syrus & Zane, Hell everyone in the room was wearing the same thing. When they walked in Zane only saw two adults & only five that was including the one that let him in.

"Is this everyone Atticus?" He asked as he turned to face the other boy who closed & locked the door.

"Yes...Everyone else..."Atticus didn't even finish, He looked down & closed his eyes while still facing the door. Zane also looked down then he looked at everyone in the room. The two adults were a man & a big woman. The man had long dark gray hair pulled into a pony tail with a light brown with dark brown striped kitten, & the woman with her hair braided to the side. The woman had two boys next to her, And the man was next to two girls, Although one of them was in the bed sleeping. Zane walked over to the two girls.

"Alexis, How is Jaden?"

"Still sleeping. Earlier she gave us a scare when she just started to glow, but she stopped after a while." The young girl with long light brown hair said with worry in her eyes.

"I can't believe they put that **THING** in her! Now look at what's happened sarge!" a boy with tan skin  & dread locks said. Everyone was quiet.

"Well if we want to leave, now is the chance." Zane said as everyone looked at him with shock.

"Wait! What about outside?!" The other boy who also had dark gray hair that was spiked to the side sitting next to the woman yelled.

"The halls are empty Bastion! We can leave." Syrus said coming from behind his brother.

"Bastion, Hasselberry, Alexis, Banner, Dorthy, Atticus we can leave." Zane said as he walked to the door where Atticus was still standing. When he turned he could see hope in all their eyes (well beside the one sleeping)

"All right...Let's find Yubel" Zane said to everybody. The all got up while Banner picked up Jaden & Alexis grabbed his Kitten to leave that room & find Yubel To leave this hell hole once & for all.

 **To be continued...**

 **There is the Prologue tell what you think & if your going to be mean be nice about it.**


	2. Chapter 1 Peace last only for so long

**Alright I'm back with the first chapter! This is for Lumaking thanks! I don't own yugioh GX just the story plot. Enjoy**

 **Bring Me Back to Life**

Chapter 1

Peace lasts only for so long

~13 Years Later~

Peaceful... The world at the moment was so peaceful. The Duel spirits haven't attacked in the last thirteen years. Mankind is reduced to a small amount cause of the accident thirteen years ago. The four major shelters, now known as Duel Academy still stands. They got that name since they began to teach their students how to fight the duel spirits & they are an academy because...School...The world is ending & the need to go to school is still there...Typical (look at all the anime's/movies were the lead person was a kid & they still go to school) But all in all, peaceful... So very peaceful.

In the Duel Academy located in Japan, the students wake up to start another day. The kids are separated by color, Red, Yellow, & Blue. The fighting classes are also separated by color for the safety of the students. Meaning a Slifer Red can't fight in classes with Ra Yellow students, & Ra Yellow students can't fight in with Obelisk Blue students, except if you're a special case.

"Jaden!" A small boy yells running to a sleeping brunette under a tree.

"..."

"Jaden! WAKE UP!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Cazz ate all your breakfast."

"WHAT?!" Jaden shot up from her spot as if she wasn't sleeping. "My breakfast..." The boy just sighed.

"...Oh morning Sy" She said rubbing her eyes & stretching like a cat.

"Yeah mor-NO! It's twelve in the afternoon! We have to get to class!" He yelled.

"Alright...sniff...My breakfast...sniff..."

Syrus tear dropped.

*North Academy*

Similar to Duel Academy, North Academy is one of the four major strong holds, but it's always cold there. A teen with blue bed head hair stares at the ocean with his emerald eyes.

'Thirteen years & still no activity' He thought as he continued to stare at the ocean as if it was bound to split in half (like in Moses ;)

Just then the schools alarm went off. The boy took his gaze off the ocean & looked at the school with worry. Everyone knew what that alarm meant. The boy began to run to the docks since that was the only way to leave.

'Jesse hurry! Their coming' A voice said in the boys head. Jesse picked up speed & ran to the docks, when the sky turned black. Jesse looked at the sky with anger while he was still running.

'Jesse not now!' Another voice said. When he finally reached the docks he could see all the students & teachers. When he was about to board the ship the sky suddenly turned red & then Duel Spirits came out. The teachers told the students to hurry on the ship as they went to fight.

'Something's not right...' Jesse thought when he finally boarded the ship. 'Something's wrong.' He looked at the sky & saw the form of a dragon appear.

"It...Can't...Be..." He said, mouth open. Then the dragon roared. When it did the sky lit up like a rainbow that soon hit North Academy causing it to disappear with all the teachers & some of the unfortunate students that remained.

"I will find you" Jesse said with his hands now in fists. "I will find you & put an end to this, Rainbow Dragon!"

North Academy Has Fallen

To be continued...

That was the first chapter... I can't believe i just killed all those poor people...Please review For the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2 The Fall

**Okay i guess i should say this but the song is not Back To life by E** **vanescence**

 **But Bring me back to life by extreme music. It's a good song. & no it is not based after the song, i just got the idea from listing to the song at work. So that is it hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

 **I don't own yugioh GX or the characters just the story line.**

 **Bring Me Back to Life**

Chapter 1

The Fall

~Duel Academy~

In a classroom, in the back row sat a boy with wild black hair. His entire ensemble was black including a long black jacket. He sat in his chair grumpy since he wasn't an Obelisk Blue like when he started the school year. There were other students there including Alexis, Hassleberry, & Bastion waiting for class to start.

Stomp, Stomp, Stomp *Door opens* Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Bam... Crash.

By the time everyone looked to the door, the boy in black went flying across the room. He got a high jump kick (Pokemon Move) to the face by an angry brunette.

'Uh-oh, here we go again' Alexis & Bastion both thought at the same time face palming.

"Ugh... WHAT THE HELL SLACKER!" The boy yelled.

"...For my breakfast" She said. All the students tear dropped.

"..."

"YOU KICKED ME BECAUSE OF **THAT**?!"

"Be glad she didn't use her sky uppercut (Pokemon :3) on you Chazz" Syrus said walking in, then going to sit next to Hassleberry who was encouraging the fight. Syrus tear dropped at his friend next to him.

Chazz got up with a dark aura around him ready to kill, when Professor Banner walked in holding his cat, Pharaoh (the kitten in the prologue) The teacher is the head of the Slifer dorm & the chemistry teacher, all though all his inventions blow up in his face. He looked at the class & saw thunder clouds with lightning & fire in the back of the class.

"Good morning class." He said as he put Pharaoh on the table. The class tear dropped...again.

'He's ignoring them...' They all thought. Alexis & Bastion just sighed while Syrus tried to stop Hassleberry who was still encouraging Jaden to beat Chazz's ass.

"All right everyone turn to page 31, (looks the area with the dark clouds) Jaden let Chazz go. He's turning purple from the choke hold." He said smiling.

'He's acting like this is normal...HE'S NUTS!" The class thought as Jaden & Chazz went to their seat still glaring at each other.

~The lighthouse on the docks~

A boy with dark blue hair that reaches his neck stares at the ocean with a serious face & arms folded across his chest. To his right is a boy with long dark brown hair flirting with the ladies (Yes, He's a womanizer) The boy then says bye to his fan club & stands next to the other boy.

"If Alexis saw that you would be dead Atticus." He said still looking at the ocean.

"Yeah...heh...So Zane did you hear?" The boy said with a stupid grin on his face. Zane looked at Atticus telling him to continue with his eyes. Atticus sighed.

"They fell..."

"..."

"Hello~Zane~Still here?"

"What?" He finally said.

"The North, South, East, & West Academy's have fallen."

"When?"

"Yesterday. It should be in the news..."

~In the classroom~

Everyone was working except Jaden who was sleeping, as always. Just then a student burst into the class classroom panting. Everyone looked at him including Jaden who was woken up by the commotion.

"they've fallen..." He said trembling. Everyone looked at him confused till he said,

"The North, South, East, & West Academy's have fallen."

To be continued...


End file.
